


TMR同人－Thomewt：Warming-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)





	TMR同人－Thomewt：Warming-时生总是来晚一步

TMR同人－Thomewt：Warming-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_9bea3c8)

[ 74](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_9bea3c8)

### [TMR同人－Thomewt：Warming](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_9bea3c8)

［这篇送给一直支持我，以及和我对Spideypool戏的小绝 [@凛空绝](https://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=486387253) ！此篇梗改编自他个人亲身经历，不过多少有为AU设定而改动。希望没让你太失望，以及请去接戏！］

Newt并不喜欢美国，每每想起来远渡重洋而来这边的理由，就后悔不已。这件事姑且不谈，而且他想都不愿去想。但是最初来到这里还是和自己的妹妹，可是现在妹妹追随着她的男友去了新西兰，也就把Newt独自留在这里继续学习创业。

Newt并不算喜欢美国人那过于开放，充满自信以至于高傲，说话随意的态度。身为从小长大与英国的他，美国是一个爽直到令他偶尔不悦的地方。虽然他承认很多人都很不错，也处于无心，可是偶尔一些人的口气实在令他联想到“不敬”二字，似乎举着他们国旗宣布他们是世界第一大国般自大。

即使短短半年，但想着一个人在这种并不令自己开心的异国他乡，便是一种煎熬。好在Newt成功毕业，但是毕业就等于失业，寻找工作的困苦无非萦绕上他的生活点滴。他必须计划起来自己的开支，甚至暂时连打工的地方都没有。

顺便一提，Newt也并不喜欢冬日。也许一些时候就连他都觉得自己脾气也许并不好，抱怨有点多，可是冬天实在太冷了。他已经过了看到冬日就期待下雪的年龄，也知道今年圣诞节回不去家乡，大概又是和朋友吃顿饭了事。

但在圣诞前一周的今日，他却在太阳还未着凉结霜地面的清晨，排在大队伍里，忍受着冬日的寒冷。

要说为何这个点这么多人，那是因为苹果公司的iPhone7推出了试用版。每家店可以允许前200个先到的人免费注册试用一个月，给予回馈，如果感觉不错则可以半价购买（这真的是我胡扯的）。这种机会对于Newt来讲，再好不过。其实他5点就已经跑过啦，并且躲在还未开门的商场大门那里努力避风。按照前方人数，至少自己在150以内。

“打扰一下，”排在Newt前面的人转过身。对方声音带着一丝低沉的沙哑，却又难掩那份年轻，而且蕴含着礼貌性的笑意，“请问有连接线么？”

Newt此时正把脖子锁在围了两圈的深蓝围巾中，围巾是他去年圣诞从家乡收到的礼物，是母亲为他织的。

他双手皮肤因为天气已经有些发干，并且刺痛的几乎没有多余直觉。于是他把手时而插入兜中取暖，时而拿出来自己的旧手机看时间，时而又从背包里拿出来资料阅读。他没戴手套出来，这是一个极其错误的判断。这令他的手几乎无法在空气里坚持太长时间。

但对于即将来的面试，他必须把握时间读一读自己准备的面试竞答资料。因此他来回换着双手，在阅读同时给另一只手取暖。可惜暴露在外侧的手坚持不住时，兜里的手还没完全回温，这也令他换得越来越频繁。

他抬眼看向前方询问的年轻，对方有着一头短而下垂的黑发。也许是因为白昼还没完全光临这条街道，令男子表情并不算很明朗，所以也许是深棕色也不一定。

之前明明排了十五分钟，可是自己竟然完全没注意到这号人物。对方的容貌看起来很受欢迎，高挺的鼻梁，含笑看起来很好相处的嘴角，在不管何等光线下都反射出感情色彩的眼睛。看起来似乎是Newt身边挺难见到的颜色，这使得Newt都不禁有些睁大眼睛。

“我有，”Newt回答时，都能望见的白色哈气在彼此之间喷洒消散。当然对方的呼吸也带出阵阵薄烟，预示着天气的持续降温。

高个子青年顿时露出松了一口气的夸张表情，他咧开嘴笑着，眉毛打成了可怜兮兮的八字。他上手各拿着充电宝和手机，“噢，感谢上苍。你知道，我这个破手机老是没电，我需要备着充电宝。可是我竟然该死的忘记带充电器了。”

望着对方夸张拍额头和吐口气的滑稽样子，Newt似乎很显然知道对方要借什么，但是他还是选择把话听完。因此出于礼貌，他睁大眼睛露出一副同情的样子点点头。并未对方搞笑的行为露出点笑意，让对方好受点，“这可太糟糕了，没事情比手机半路没电更令人讨厌的了。”

“可不是吗！”高个子男生百般认同的高声赞同，他的哀嚎甚至看起来有些浮夸，甚至跺了一下脚。

青年眉头却锁得更紧，用握着充电宝得那只手的关节宛如抱怨般的翘翘黑屏的手机屏幕。“这就是为什么我这次想碰运气看看新手机。可是你要知道，我这里面绑定着我的电子邮箱，我夜班同事说这点前后要把一份文档发给我，这可出大麻烦了！所以你能不能借我充会电？你看，我自己带了充电器，只求线。就一会，轮到我时我就还给你。我只要一点电，我想我同事很快就会传过来了，我只要确认后告诉他就行。”

Newt觉得这没什么需要拒绝的，他并不觉得对方有拿了线就跑的意思。更何况马上就有免费试用的手机，他只是在排队期间等个邮件，再说Newt的充电线已经旧的几乎从白色褪成了灰色。

“可以，”Newt回答很简短，他把背包从背上翻过来，从前面的小拉链里面拿出来线递过去。因为动作而从手背传来的感觉，让他知道自己冻的皮肤有多干。肌肉下面的关节骨头，伴随着弯曲顶住皮肤，拉扯着。他觉得自己要冻僵了，就连拉拉链都似乎不是用自己的意识操作的。

“谢谢你！你救了我！”青年爽朗的道谢，并且快速插上两头。等了几秒，屏幕显示出来一个小电池的样子。见底的空电池符号只有前段有一条很细的红色，看来他没说假话。“看来需要等一会才能打开。不管怎么说，都感谢你的大方。”

“不，这没什么，”面对对方礼貌的答谢，Newt对他印象很不错。

每次商店都限制进去五个人，因为只有五个人在服务。此时其他人都被保安拦在了门口外，而隔离带弄出来的排队区域，早就没有人群长。人们几乎已经把商场这一侧的宽度都占满了。

Newt真不敢相信，这些人是不是已经超出了200个呢？当然后方的人肯定没有闲情一个个重头数，有那时间还不如尽可能抢到个考前的位置。

联想到200以后，剩下的人就要无功而返。那些哀叹，抱怨以及失望的面孔顿时浮现于Newt脑海。Newt觉得这不是什么值得暗笑的，也有点同情，这想法把他弄得并不好受，因此决定不再去在意。

随着队伍往前挪动了几步，看来又进去了五个人。但注册进行得很慢，人们还需要填表等等。

Newt再次拿出来手机，他的下午才面试，所以并不着急。可是他希望办完事后，能好好去吃个早午餐，接着回家换身得体的西服，并且有时间摆弄一下新手机。

为了转移注意力，他继续眯起眼睛透过不算好的光线看着手机的稿件。上面是几个常见面试问题，他特意打印下来。并且自己还用稿纸写了自己的答案，两边背着。然而这并不算是一个很有用的方法，甚至冷气使得他无法集中精神，他真想放弃。

前方的人突然转了过来，这让Newt一愣随即抬起头。对方上扬的嘴角划出一个愉悦的弧度，下意识对着Newt挤了挤左边的眼睛。可以看出来青年因为好心情而乐得眼睛都眯起弧度，那双眼角似乎相当不会隐藏感情。

只见人把手机屏幕面向Newt这边，上面已经开机，“开机成功！真不知道如何谢谢你。等到我收到邮件，我马上还给你。”

Newt礼貌的点头作为应答，他没太怎么关注对方目前电量有没有从红色变成绿色，也没太在意对方那iPhone5上都留着什么软件。他似乎都被对方那极其清爽开朗的笑容捕获住，精神的青年给Newt一种夏日的感觉，对方的口气似乎很容易令人放松警惕。

“这真是太好了，”Newt放下手里的稿纸，在不阅读的时候下意识对折。“我现在也不用，在你排到之前，你都充着吧。”

“感激不尽，”青年以便微微倾身道谢，以便提了提右肩。

Newt这才注意到对方的挎包，过长的带子有些容易滑落，大概是深棕色。而对方身上的长款大衣和那个颜色比较接近，但稍微浅一些，Newt猜想是栗色。对方从领口后方套出来连衣帽，可能是卫衣或者夹克衫，这组合与大衣有些微妙，但违和感不强。

青年似乎注意到了Newt手上的稿件，“也许我没资格管闲事，可是这种光线看东西应该对眼睛不好吧？你真的看得清吗？”

这的确是多管闲事，但对方说得对，Newt并不生气，而且他眼睛的确很酸。Newt苦笑着耸了耸肩，一阵浑浊的哈气在他面前扩散，他一边用没拿着纸的手掌挫着另一侧手背，一边决定接过话题，“的确读着有点费劲，可是这么长时间也没事情干。”

青年赞同的点头，侧目越过肩头看了看前方。商店门口距离他们还有好一段距离，而且那五个人还没出来，他们目前站在原地纹丝不动。“哎，的确太慢了。他们应该多来几个人来服务客人，要不然后面的人可能都会上班迟到。”

“我希望我们都别迟到，”Newt附和一句，当然不是说自己，而是为这条队伍里唯一和自己搭话的对方感到担心。也许是在这种无聊又难耐的地方，少见的被搭话，他多少不再那么难熬和寂寞。

“还好我今天九点的班，看起来不是问题。”青年下意识按亮手机看了看时间咕哝。他左右轻微摆动身子，以便不用冻僵于原地，可想而知这并没用。“老天，冻死人了！这种天气竟然还没下雪，真不可思议！如果下起雪哪还了得？我想今年圣诞大概会有大雪降临，真不知道是福是祸。”

想象那画面，Newt就冷得在自己墨绿色登山服下打了个哆嗦，他的牛仔裤内部能清晰察觉到冷气透过布料但渗入。“我希望别下雪，至少别下那么大。那样很难走路。”

“无法不能再同意！我去年铲雪铲了好久…因为下的时候根本铲了都没用，我拖延了才几个小时，就厚厚的一层。我根本无从下手！”

Newt笑了几声，他现在已经不想读稿子了，于是塞入了书包。他对去年破纪录的降雪记忆犹新，而遭遇也历历在目，“我家暖炉在那次大雪中坏了一夜，简直地狱！我觉得都可以拿来当地窖，最后我跑冒雪打车去朋友家住了一夜，才幸免于难没冻死在床上。”

青年被他逗笑，甚至为他的遭遇表示同情的连连摇头。Newt其实才是最吃惊的，他竟然对刚认识几分钟的人开启了玩笑。平日他可是很少这么开放，这大概是因为对方很好相处的关系，而且这也让他在冬日的大早上感觉到了一份活力和热情。

“谈到你的那个画面，我想到加拿大北部那边很冷，据说雪后得几乎开不开门，”青年戴着笑意接过话题。

Newt点头，“我看过很多那种新闻，据说一脚可以没过膝盖，还有的一楼窗户外面都是雪墙。”

“我不是有意冒犯，可是这听起来不觉得很像恐怖片吗？”前面的队伍又挪动几步，但青年显然很投入话题，走的时候还在频频回头看向Newt，话语不断。“比如A CHRISTMAS HORROR STORY，就是加拿大人拍的。”

“噢，这个我看过，”突然发现是自己看过的电影，难免令Newt有点激动。他棕色的大眼睛顿时睁大，脸上泛起光，声音也抬高不少，“前不久还出了新的圣诞节恐怖片，Krampus。”

“你也看恐怖片吗？”青年被他带动了气氛，语速加快，甚至不惜前倾身子。拿着手机得那只手摆动着，甩得中间得连接线时而来回摆动，“我很喜欢恐怖片。”

“我是恐怖片爱好者！”少有有人会和自己这方面还好相同，这份投缘无意是的Newt一大早困乏的精神顿时烟消云散。他自己都意识得到目前自己笑容多么灿烂，他双手插在兜里，但是双腿却在却住寒冷得来回兜着，晃动臂弯作为耸肩，“你知道，提到恐怖片，我朋友没人愿意和我看。”

“真同情你，好在我还有个朋友偶尔陪我看，可是我很少能约成功。说起来，你刚才说的Krampus前不久上映，我都还没看。”

“我看了，”在两个人共同话题下，对于自己领先一步，Newt不由自主感到一丝优越。

青年顿时两眼泛光，“那是怎样的一个故事？”

“我劝你别抱太大希望。”Newt以这几句作为介绍的开端，于是便开始给对方分析自己得感想。

两个人的话题就此展开，Newt难以掩饰自己的兴奋之情，而这一切更在于他们两个人兴趣一样的地方太多。

越聊越投机的两个人，不知道何时笑起来宛如老朋友Newt感觉自己都已经忘却身体的难耐与僵硬，还有被风吹得刺痛的眼睛。

借着眯着眼睛抵御冷气，他根本来不及在意爬上地平线对着城市探头的晨光。也打算迎接太阳，而是一门心思和前方的青年侃侃而谈。

他们从恐怖片开始，除了提及几个经典老片，他们还需为近几年的新片给出评价。对方推荐了两个日本恐怖片，而Newt表示泰国恐怖片最近也是花样百出。

随后话题从恐怖片升级到恐怖电视剧，最近好的电视剧也不算太少。他们发现彼此都在追《American Horror Story》，Newt不得不提及他最喜欢《Freak Show》，而对方则对《Coven》更加倾心，因为是对方看的第一个。他们谈论到英国出了一个类似的系列，《Penny Dreadful》，可是却不及《American Horror Story》令他沉迷。

紧接着，他们又发现彼此都很喜欢Jessica Lange，并处于同条战线赞同Jessica是该剧的灵魂人物。然而第五季缺少了她如同缺少了主杆，面对第一次无法继续好好看下去第五季，Newt发觉自己来了底气。

很快，话题从电视剧继续推荐，他们最近在追的电视剧有两个相同。彼此都是《Game of Thrones》的忠实观众（请无视Thomas在里面出演了，可是Newt还在看的事实），并且不断推敲最新一部走向，竟然两个人都没度过原作。因为工作关系，Thomas接触的电视剧没有Newt多，Newt给他推荐了《TeenWolf》（请无视Dylan在里面出现了，可是却推荐给Thomas看的事实）还有最新的《Shadow Hunters》。

对方听歌的风格和Newt有些相似，彼此也谈及了喜欢的演员和歌手，甚至相互推荐了几首音乐。这位青年似乎相当健谈，而且他的热情令Newt不容拒绝。对方时而拿出来手机调出歌曲菜单栏给他看，还会哼上两句，有活力的在地上踏上拍子。

也许这就是缘分，每次在谈话中寻觅到共同点后，Newt都不得不在内心如此感慨。他突然觉得今天其实是最幸运的，命运的馈赠，好久没有聊得如此兴奋。

冬日迟到的早上总算降临，这个活力的城市此时变得嚣张。光线洒过，他可以更加清楚的看到眼前的青年。对方深棕甚至接近黑色的发色比想象中的柔顺，脸颊因为空气以及聊得兴奋而微微泛红。

更不可思议的要数眼睛。那双漂亮的瞳孔与众不同，比琥珀还要透亮的色彩如同蜜糖。在光线下晶莹剔透，如同含着一汪清水，却令谁都知道他发自内心的高兴。

Newt心跳加速，他甚至懊悔为何彼此相遇只是在这种偶然间短暂的地方，他甚至害怕轮到对方以此失去联系。

不知不觉中，时间过的比他们想的要快。他们已经走了四分之三，进入了隔离带区域。

突然随着不大的震动，青年低头看向手机。表情似乎才回过神，“我收到邮件了。真是的，想不到他用了这么久才发过来。”

随后青年对Newt做了一个抱歉的手势，埋头处理手头的东西。Newt很理解的不再多言，而是慢慢冷却，竟然发觉自己说的脸颊发烫，口干舌燥，而空气的温度现在才慢慢的渗透回来，使得他兴奋的起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

“谢谢，还给你。我想这点电也够了，一会就有新手机了。”青年回身把线递给Newt，对他挤了挤眼睛，似乎那是他的惯性小动作。

Newt也无需强迫他继续充电，所以拉过自己的书包塞了回去。“能帮上忙就不错。”

“这都要感谢你。”

“彼此。和你聊天很愉快，说真的，要不然我都不知道这段时间怎么熬。”Newt发自内心的感慨，脸上笑容不减。因为聊了太多，加上冬日干燥的空气，Newt舌头已经几乎变成粗糙的一层干皮。他不禁闭上嘴动了动舌头，尝试弄出点唾液润湿喉咙，可却无能为力。

他轻声咳嗽了几下，发觉自己先前说话声音有些沙哑。而现在随着自己身体本能吞咽动作，喉咙干燥的几乎粘起来。他知道自己多么喜欢和对方聊天，甚至比刚开始搭话时好感度上升了好几倍。

他一边对于自己感到吃惊，以便也惊奇于对方的感染力。Newt不得不承认，他挺喜欢这个人的。

“对了，你知道这附近那里有卖好的耳机的吗？”Newt突然想到什么询问道，因为看起来对方似乎对这方面挺在行。“我最近想着这事，却差点忘了。还好现在想起来。”

青年想了一下，“我知道…不过不是这附近，你可能需要坐公车。”

对方说的名字Newt并不清楚，虽然和自己家方向不算偏差太多，可是Newt并没去过，倒是听过一两次街道名字。

“你需要做27路，然后四站还是三站…噢，天！我竟然忘记了！让我想想。我忘记和那条路交叉的路是哪个了…”

对方苦恼的思考，闭上眼，锁起眉。Newt觉得对方真的是认真努力给他想了，以至于想不到的时候，还痛苦的拍头。

“没关系，我可以上网查。”

“我现在也许也能查到，”青年举起手机，“但是让我想想。那个分店很多，都不在这边。我想给你个标志性建筑。那是我朋友的熟人开的，也许我该问问他，可是我不知道电话，该死！”

“真的不用麻烦！我记下名字就好，”Newt最终婉拒。对方不好意思地道歉，可是Newt感觉心情依旧保持的不错。

对方转过身，两个人话题切断后，暂时就休息一下。Newt想起来自己还口渴着，嘴巴似乎都发干得冒出异味。

他开始翻找书包，发现为了早起而塞入书包里的饼干竟然被他遗忘。本来并不算饿，但是聊了那么多，他似乎也变得饥肠辘辘，需要好好补充能量。

不过口渴更加危急，Newt在背包里翻找一边后，差点就猛的去拍自己的脑门。自己竟然没带水，他简直不敢相信。

他又来回翻了两遍，饼干，资料，书本，笔记本，以及一把雨伞，还有钱包。其他都不少，唯独就是不见那瓶水。他开始后悔自己的粗心大意，大脑里闹不清自己怎么会忘记装水，但这现在都来不及了。

他似乎还希望这是场梦般的来回又翻了一遍，甚至不惜拿出来了里面的书和复习资料。不过那瓶水也并不小，不可能被买起来。Newt总算认清楚了事实，他知道自己真的没带。

他咽了咽口水，但是这只能让喉咙更干，弄得他心烦气躁。他拉上背包背起来，装作没事一样的恢复之前的状态。注意到前方的人越过肩头瞥来的目光，Newt只是点头礼貌的笑了笑，可能如同如同丢三落四小学生的自己，刚才太失态。

他们队伍又往前了点。随着五个人进入，不久就会轮到Newt。看了看手机，Newt发现没有想象的耗时长，他为今日计划能跟上进度而内心放下了那块石头。

“不好意思，我要去洗手间。你能帮我占位吗？”前面的青年回头，略微窘迫不好意思的请求。“我很快就回来，对面麦当劳就行。”

“没问题，”Newt不以为然，他觉得这点小忙，对于新朋友来讲，帮帮都不是问题。看着对方松口气的样子，Newt不知道怎么在内心产生了一丝满足感。

“我马上回来，”对方为了让Newt放心似的，再次强调。接着他小跑的穿过马路，跑去对面的麦当劳。现在街上车还不算多，虽然也没有之前那么稀疏，但还是能省去等交通灯的时间。

Newt等了一会，他看到前方的人又进去了五个。队伍距离大门缩短，保安似乎每次都计算人数，还低头纪录什么。Newt开始担心青年能不能赶回来。

前面还剩下四个人，Newt心里发慌。他害怕对方赶不上，甚至思考对方会不会回来，但宁愿等这么久，对方绝对是真的要参加活动。

就在Newt内心打鼓的时候，一杯麦当劳咖啡聚到他眼前。他一愣，看到青年单手插在大衣兜里，柔和笑着递给他咖啡。

Newt本来吃惊不小，可是却清楚对方是递给自己的，所以伸手接下。他不清楚是先道谢，还是先询问对方的行为。

“我看你似乎没带水，”对方轻轻一笑，耸肩的同时口气轻快，好像这是什么大不了的事情。

Newt瞬间感觉自己内心被什么击中，他屏住呼吸，脸部发烫。也许一部分来自他之前的行为被对方看穿，而另一部分无非是被对方的细微之处感动到。

“谢谢…”Newt声音有些飘忽不定，这突如其来的小温暖令他措手不及，完全出乎意料。他感觉到一丝心动，但这份奇妙的感觉使得他略微慌乱。

“再说，这也能暖手。冬天，就是要暖暖的咖啡才可以，或者说，早上就是要咖啡。麦当劳的其实不错，”青年似乎完全不在意这份小小的礼物，只是觉得理所当然。他讨论的口气和刚才聊天差不多，但是内容却带着关心。

Newt不知道对方为何这样，他心脏不停乱跳，望着那双清秀的脸不放。

“下面五位！”保安念到。随着队伍前行，保安做出来手势，拦住Newt，“到您这里，先生。”

Newt这才注意到，青年是第五个，他们就此要分别。

“再见了，祝你一天愉快，”青年喊道，他那混杂着标志性略微沙哑的声线，此时充满活力，在Newt听来如此着迷。

“你也是，”Newt在对方离开前慌忙补充道，随即对方消失在店门拐角处。

Newt双手捧着咖啡外面的隔热纸垫上，却觉得随着温差，手心里发烫。Newt知道自己还错过了很多，他不知道对方的联系方式，也没来得及还钱，甚至都没问名字。只是把他留在了这里。

在注册拿到免费试用手机后，Newt的关注点早就不在手机上。他寻找那个青年的身影，却不见踪迹。

他注意到随着商场内部开门，商场里面也可以通人，显然对方从另一个口离开了。

Newt感到一丝后悔和惋惜，他不得不痛恨自己为何光顾着聊天，竟然都没询问名字或者留下个电话。既然是那么可以聊得投机的人，这次可谓损失惨重。

而更糟糕的是，唯一提醒他对方存在的，便是那一杯免费咖啡。咖啡的温度未减，捂暖着Newt。可是比手心更暖的，还是心。Newt觉得这是一个小小的美好，令他觉得美国并没那么糟糕。也使得他把对方更深的刻画于脑海中。

对方出乎意料给予的小小关怀和赐予，令Newt遗忘不掉。每次想起，都使得他后悔万分。同时，他对于对方几乎出格的行为很是在意，他无法不去回想对方阳光的笑容，漂亮的眼睛，俊俏的鼻子，还有那听起来很不错的美式发音。

Newt为自己的行为而害羞，甚至会心跳加速。

当然，他也不是完全没收获。他在咖啡杯垫手的卡纸上发现了留言，但不是名字和电话，而是那家耳机店。

可能是排队买完后，对方管麦当劳店员借的笔。

《我想起来那家店了，这是地图，祝你好运！》

下面粗糙简略的画了一个平面图，只有两个十字路口。上面标注着店名，以及所在的那两条街名字，以及一个公车站。但对方足够细心，还给Newt标注了街对面两家店的名字作为标志性建筑。

不得不说，Newt再次为对方的用心而感动到，也再次令他后悔未能深交。

随后两天，Newt忙完两场面试，他在这之后寻找到了那家店。虽然Newt不算很懂，可是进去后还是多少知道那是好耳机。可能一般感觉也是因为这店是那位青年推荐的吧？

他看了几圈，最后在一个黑与蓝组合起来的耳机前站定，可能这会成为今天第一笔开销。

“想不到，我真的碰到你了！”一道略带沙哑磁性，却包含笑意和清爽的声线传来，使得Newt如同被吓到般直起身子。

站在他身侧的青年，高挺的鼻梁令五官极其清秀，可下巴又让线条很圆滑。单薄性感的嘴唇，配上那双把Newt吸进去的蜜糖色眼睛，与那时相同。唯一不同的就是，对方穿着一件不同于之前的深蓝色大衣，可是挎包还是深棕色。

Newt在缓过神后，发现自己已经露出笑容，打从心底感到欣喜。

对方顺势眨了左侧眼睛，挑起一侧嘴角，耸肩的同时口气轻松。“我上次发现我没给你留电话，太大意了。我想你会来这里，我这两天就过来看看，想不到真的遇到你了。”

Newt无法回答，他只能苦笑，却由衷感谢这份缘分般的眯起眼睛。

他跨前一步，从兜里掏出手伸过去，“这里Newt。”

“Newt？Thomas，”青年握了上去，笑起来就和大孩子似的，“就叫我Thomas好了。”

[The Maze Runner](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/The%C2%A0Maze%C2%A0Runner)[TMR](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/TMR)[Newtmas](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Newtmas)[Thomewt](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Thomewt)[Thomas](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Thomas)[Newt](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Newt)[移动迷宫](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E7%A7%BB%E5%8A%A8%E8%BF%B7%E5%AE%AB)[迷宫行者](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E8%BF%B7%E5%AE%AB%E8%A1%8C%E8%80%85)

评论(10)

热度(74)

    1. [](http://tbs12.lofter.com/) [你的坩埚炸了](http://tbs12.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    2. [](http://yimeizhi019.lofter.com/) [纸](http://yimeizhi019.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://ruochan161.lofter.com/) [Mylike](http://ruochan161.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://panhehu.lofter.com/) [panhehu](http://panhehu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://umbrellaw.lofter.com/) [伞饱饱](http://umbrellaw.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    6. [](http://anxin438.lofter.com/) [安心](http://anxin438.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://fanqiesaigao.lofter.com/) [番茄（接約稿/看置頂）](http://fanqiesaigao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://lingxiu77.lofter.com/) [灵鸺](http://lingxiu77.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    9. [](http://bnmbv.lofter.com/) [bnmbv](http://bnmbv.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    10. [](http://sweetsongtea.lofter.com/) [茶紅與鬆餅](http://sweetsongtea.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    11. [](http://lockysilver.lofter.com/) [五万！](http://lockysilver.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    12. [](http://sorcerer275.lofter.com/) [六合之外](http://sorcerer275.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    13. [](http://sorcerer275.lofter.com/) [六合之外](http://sorcerer275.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    14. [](http://andrewolfe.lofter.com/) [Splendid！](http://andrewolfe.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    15. [](http://aurevoir581.lofter.com/) [-Aurevoir'](http://aurevoir581.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    16. [](http://boringsmall.lofter.com/) [美味担当千层酥](http://boringsmall.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    17. [](http://change817.lofter.com/) [Lil gun](http://change817.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    18. [](http://18860704.lofter.com/) [不要害怕](http://18860704.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    19. [](http://tyx29.lofter.com/) [TYX](http://tyx29.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    20. [](http://xuanchen549.lofter.com/) [翾翛](http://xuanchen549.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    21. [](http://daelight.lofter.com/) [dazzling sparkles](http://daelight.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    22. [](http://waiting-li0504.lofter.com/) [树荫里的莓果酱](http://waiting-li0504.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    23. [](http://jkdh9786.lofter.com/) [茉莉](http://jkdh9786.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    24. [](http://lanagomez.lofter.com/) [Lady Myth](http://lanagomez.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    25. [](http://877266897.lofter.com/) [动漫Love*](http://877266897.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    26. [](http://demondirge.lofter.com/) [蝉沉夏殇](http://demondirge.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    27. [](http://2dsid.lofter.com/) [error](http://2dsid.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    28. [](http://mysaltstars.lofter.com/) [柏拉图盐星](http://mysaltstars.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    29. [](http://all-nonsense.lofter.com/) [淇淇淇奥](http://all-nonsense.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    30. [](http://xuanjuanmao527.lofter.com/) [谷底雾霾](http://xuanjuanmao527.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    31. [](http://aziraphaleovo.lofter.com/) [多肉ovo](http://aziraphaleovo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    32. [](http://ehgjqs137.lofter.com/) [第八字](http://ehgjqs137.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    33. [](http://chyiyu890403.lofter.com/) [夏米](http://chyiyu890403.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    34. [](http://rzioooooo.lofter.com/) [是空白的墙](http://rzioooooo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    35. [](http://camerton.lofter.com/) [oD](http://camerton.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    36. [](http://la-incognita.lofter.com/) [冥河畔的碎骨居](http://la-incognita.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    37. [](http://aasddy.lofter.com/) [aasddy](http://aasddy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    38. [](http://iwannadiesm.lofter.com/) [:)](http://iwannadiesm.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    39. [](http://heipiguniang.lofter.com/) [Simon-](http://heipiguniang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    40. [](http://mirage1573.lofter.com/) [Revek](http://mirage1573.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    41. [](http://buyisiji.lofter.com/) [不疑](http://buyisiji.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    42. [](http://wenyanzi.lofter.com/) [温言子](http://wenyanzi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    43. [](http://2047690383.lofter.com/) [包子君](http://2047690383.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    44. [](http://10205emily.lofter.com/) [螢_Hotaru.Ying](http://10205emily.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    45. [](http://gpscwn.lofter.com/) [朝聞道.](http://gpscwn.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    46. [](http://naruto520uzimaki.lofter.com/) [老茧](http://naruto520uzimaki.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    47. [](http://pipa7217.lofter.com/) [零](http://pipa7217.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    48. [](http://heromartino.lofter.com/) [heromartino](http://heromartino.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    49. [](http://berylc.lofter.com/) [谁特么是吧唧](http://berylc.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    50. [](http://creontic.lofter.com/) [kit](http://creontic.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    51. 加载中...
    52. 查看更多




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_9badc60)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_9c48ccf)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
